Psoriasis constitutes one of the most common chronic skin diseases. Even nowdays the origin thereof has not been clarified, presumably it is based ona complex effect of various factors within the human organism. In pathological point of view it is a chronic dermatitis, with unnaturally high epithelial cell proliferation on the surface, and hyperaemia and dense lymphocita-infiltration on the corium side. Essentially, the disease may start in any period of life and exists for decades with periodic eruptions and/or permanent centres. Psoriasis most frequently occurs on the tensive surfaces of limbs, on hairy scalp and traumatic skin parts, respectively.
A large number of methods have already been used for the treatment of psoriasis. B. Issekutz and L. Issekutz, Gyogyszerrendeles, Medicina, Budapest, 1979 gives a comprehensive review on the methods and materials used for the treatment of psoriasis. These treatments are, however, almost exclusively of symptomatic character only as no composition against psoriasis has been provided which would result in a total curative effect or at least in a suppression of the disease for a longer period, i.e. for some years. The literature suggest for the treatment of psoriasis e.g. vitamins B.sub.12 or A, different creams containing arsenic acid or arsenates, cooling ointments containing aluminum acetate, desquamatories with resorcine as active ingredient, lotions containing tallium acetate, as well as other compositions which contain salycilic acid or the derivatives thereof. The ointment Psoriasin contains 2,2'-dichlorodiethylsulfide/mustardgas/, the said ointment may be used, however, only once daily as a thin smear. The tar ointments have the disadvantage that only a part of the skin area may be treated once and even with a short contact period. The salycilic acid compositions serve for a desquamation of the skin surface and as such they are again of symptomatic effect only as the disease will not be terminated.
In the popular therapy a wide scale of medicinal herbs is used against skin diseases. No medicinal herb has been known, however, for the effective treatment of psoriasis.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide a composition which not only serves for symptomatic treatment of psoriasis, but also suppresses the same finally or at least for a long period.
The invention is based on the recognition that some combinations of medicinal herbs when used externally on the skin, provide a method of treatment and therapeutical composition, respectively, which fulfil the requirements as aimed above.